Question: $ 1.5 + 100\% - 20\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ Now we have: $ 1.5 + 1 - 0.2 = {?} $ $ 1.5 + 1 - 0.2 = 2.3 $